


Location

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: The Sentinel, White Collar
Genre: Anklet, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is rendered speeches, at least for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2-13-12  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

"Am I boring you Detective Ellison?"

Neal smirked as their visitor flushed and returned his attention to Peter.

Several moments later the man's attention drifted back to Neal.

"What **is** that?"

Neal followed the man's gaze down to his ankle and frowned.

As far as he could tell, nothing was showing.

Shrugging, he hiked up his pant leg.

"Just the latest in government tracking anklets."

Ellison grinned.

"I need to get one of those."

Neal was momentarily rendered speechless.

"Huh?"

The detective clapped his curly-haired companion on the back.

"Then I could find Sandburg the next time he's kidnapped."

"Jim!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't come up with a reason for Jim and Blair to be talking to the NY FBI, so I just ignored that part [EG]
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
